


Winter Collection

by Ritsucracker



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fanbabies, Feathershipping - Freeform, Gemshipping, Hot Cocoa, Ice Skating, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Snow, Snowball Fights, TKB is called Akef, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsucracker/pseuds/Ritsucracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some gemshipping and feathershipping drabbles pertaining to winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It's really not that hard." Ryou assured as he stood. "It just takes some getting used to." 

Akef wasn't so sure. He wasn't entirely sure why he was there. No, that was a lie. He was there because of a pair of large brown eyes and his desire to see Ryou smile. And smile he did, all the way there and he still smiled at him from where he stood.

"If you say so..." He mumbled.

Ryou kept smiling as he made his way to the rink. It was late and it was fairly empty. He stepped onto the ice and took a few strides, remembering how it all worked. It only took moments to pick it back up, and he did a circle and a little spin. Akef watched, admiring his grace.

"Are you ready?" Ryou stopped by the rink entrance.

Akef said nothing but stood shakily. He held to the closest railings, sure he would twist both his ankles right then and there. Ryou waited patiently for him to make his way over. And Akef did try, slowly and methodically, to make his way. He wobbled a lot but managed to stay on his feet. Ryou held out a hand for him as soon as he was within reach. He took it with both of his and carefully stepped onto the ice. The two stood there, hand in hand, not moving for a time while Akef got used to the ice.

"Are you ready to try moving now?"

Akef finally gave a curt nod.

"Just move your feet forward. Little steps." Ryou held Akef's hands in each of his and moved backwards.

Akef did as told, still wobbling some but managing to stay upright. They stayed close to the edge of the rink as they made their way along. He focused on his feet, keeping his strides small and even, leaning forward to keep from falling back. 

"You're doing so well." Ryou said.

Akef doubted that. It still felt a little like his ankles would break at the slightest misstep, but it wasn't so bad, he supposed. Eventually, Ryou let go of one of his hands, moving to be at his side.

"See? Isn't this fun?" Ryou smiled at him.

"It has it's good parts." He smiled back, squeezing his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back you three." Ryou greeted from the kitchen table where he had been working on some practice charms. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Mizuki answered, plopping down on the floor so Akef could help her pull off her boots.

"What all did you do?" He got up to help get Adji's boots off.

"Papa pulled us on the sled and we built a snowman and we made him really tall. As tall as Papa."

"That is tall." Ryou chuckled. He sat the wet boots by the door.

"I wanted to make it taller." Adji mumbled as he stood started to wiggle out of his coat. "And I wanted the sled to go faster."

"Your Papa can only do so much." Ryou teased as he hung up the coats.

"I wanna make a kitty for the snowman." Mizuki announced.

"That would be nice." Ryou smiled. "So who wants some hot chocolate?"

There was a chorus of 'me' from the twins. Ryou went to the kitchen as Akef took the kids to the couch. He threw a blanket over them and laughed quietly as they found their way out and accosted him for it. After turning on some cartoons, he took a seat with them on the couch. The three of them cuddled on the couch, waiting for hot chocolate to be ready. Ten minutes later, Ryou came from the kitchen with a tray of four mugs. He handed one to each of them before taking his, along with a seat on the couch.

"Will you come play with us next time, Daddy?" Mizuki asked.

"Of course. I'll help you make the snow kitty."


	3. Chapter 3

"It snowed!" Tomomi yelled, waking her parents and siblings to various degrees.

Over the night it had snowed several inches, blanketing the world in pristine white. Okpara, Tomomi, and Ishaq all gathered around the window, talking excitedly. Jounouchi got up and put on some slippers to go get coffee and breakfast started. Atem gathered the children to go get them dressed while Yugi turned over to get a little more sleep. In 30 minutes, everyone was up, dressed, and ready for a breakfast of pancakes.

"Can we go out in the snow, Ata? Please?" Okpara asked.

"Breakfast first. Then you can play as much as you'd like." Atem smiled. 

"Okay." They agreed. 

"I want jam on my pancakes. Please." Tomomi added as an after thought.

'Honey please.' Ishaq signed.

"I want honey too." Okpara decided.

"Do we have chocolate syrup still?" Yugi asked.

"I only have so many hands." Jounouchi joked as he brought a plate of pancakes over to the table.

"Sorry." Yugi got up to help, grabbing the honey, raspberry jam, and chocolate syrup. "Who wants milk?"

All the kids raised their hands and Atem got them glasses as Yugi got out the milk. Soon everyone had a stack of pancakes covered in the topping of their choice. Yugi and Jounouchi sipped their coffee as Atem drank milk. They narrowly avoided a broken jam jar and only got a little honey on the table. Once everyone had their fill, they took their dishes to the sink for washing later. For now it was time to wash faces and hands after a sticky breakfast.

"Can we go out now?" Tomomi asked.

"Let's get on your boots and mittens." Jounouchi answered.

Each kid went to a parent to get a thick jacket, boots and a pair of mittens. After everyone was dressed warmly, they all trekked out into the snow. It crunched under their feet as they walked and ran. Okpara started building up a mound of snow. Ishaq went to help them while Tomomi made deep foot prints. After a while, Jounouchi grinned and stooped down, getting a handful of snow.

"Hey Atem." He said before lobbing a snowball at him.

"How dare you attack the Pharaoh?" He smiled and threw a snowball back.

Tomomi laughed and made her own ball, throwing it at Jounouchi

"No fair! I'm outnumbered!" He laughed as the two continued to pelt him

"I'll save you, Papa!" Okpara threw a snowball at Atem.

The four ran about exchanging fire. Ishaq grinned and hid behind Yugi, who seemed to be acting as a base. The two of them watched as the other four became red faced from cold and running. Eventually Jounouchi flopped down in the snow and Tomomi and Okpara flopped down beside him.

"Okay, you win this round." Jounouchi huffed.

"How about some hot chocolate before round two?" Yugi offered.

"Yeah!" Okpara jumped up. Jounouchi and Tomomi soon followed and they all made their way back inside.


End file.
